


The (Li)ason

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I...don't know why I wrote this, Light Dirty Talk, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, but I did, here it is, realistic? maybe not, they fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doctor Madison Li wasn't sure what she had expected when she met James' son. She certainly hadn't planned to sleep with him.
Relationships: Madison Li/Male Lone Wanderer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	The (Li)ason

**The (Li)ason**

  
  


Madison should have known better. She  _ did _ know better. She was nearing fifty for God’s sake, she should have been long past the days when a handsome young man with an enchanting smile and the right words could affect her. Of course, fate had proved her wrong when James’ son showed up at Rivet City looking for his father. He had seemed so....innocent, so eager to find his father. Madison had to admit that she was taken aback by how much he looked like his father, but also like Catherine. He had grown up to be the perfect mix of his parents, and  _ that _ was probably what did her in.

It was a fact that she worked long after all her staff had gone to bed, but it had been the first time that someone stayed with her. James’ son, who just  _ insisted _ that she call him by his nickname, JJ, because ‘James is my  _ father _ , Doctor Li. You don’t want to get us mixed up, do you?’ That was the first mistake she made, agreeing to it, and letting the barrier between them begin to crumble. Nothing occurred for some time yet, because she was a professional, damn it, and she could focus on her work. That led to the second mistake because as it turned out, JJ had inherited more than just James and Catherine’s good looks—he had inherited their  _ smarts _ as well. 

He had picked up on a mistake she made in her tiredness and gently corrected her on it, sounding so much like his mother at the time, but looking so much like his father. That directly contributed to the third mistake. She asked him to show her where the mistake was because she hadn’t seen it. In her exhaustion, however, she hadn’t thought to move and make space for him. That was when he leaned over her back, slotting against her body easily. That in itself wasn’t the catalyst for what followed, because again, Madison was a professional. But professionalism could only carry her so far. She was about halfway through correcting the mistake when she shifted and became acutely aware that her ass was pressed against JJ’s crotch. He stiffened behind her for a moment but continued to guide her through the equation. That was when her self control crumbled.

She continued working through the equation, correcting it, but as she did so, she shifted again, rubbing her rear against JJ again. Once more, he stiffened, and she heard him quietly muttering times tables under his breath. She asked him to point out a section of the equation which forced him to lean against her again enough that she was aware of the bulge forming in his pants. He traced the portion of the numbers before his hand dropped to the table brushing one of her breasts on the way down. Madison let out a breathy sigh and ground back slightly on him.

This is where the mistakes culminated, because this time, JJ didn’t stiffen, or try to distract himself. This time, JJ thrust back, creating delicious friction between them. Propriety and professionalism be damned, she was going to  _ have _ this young man. The grinding and humping continued for several more minutes, the tension building and building. JJ’s left hand snaked under her blouse, palming one of her breasts, while the right went lower, slipping the button of her skirt open and dipping into her underwear, circling her clit. She moaned loudly and pressed harder against him, trying to feel more of him.

“Do you like that  _ doctor _ ?” JJ purred in her ear, “you like me touching you?”

“I— _ oh fuck _ — _ yes! _ ” She whined. He pinched a nipple before pulling his hand from her skirt.

She was roughly spun around and was about to ask  _ why _ he had stopped when he dropped to his knees in front of her. Madison felt her heart beat faster, and her hands went to her skirt to push them down, but JJ grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

“Leave it,” he said roughly, before vanishing underneath the fabric. Madison had a moment to comprehend his words before her panties were pushed aside and his mouth was on her.

She was lucky that the table was there to support her when her legs buckled. If she had thought having his fingers in her had felt good, it was  _ nothing _ compared to his tongue lapping into her sex. The feeling was enhanced by the fact that Madison—forty-eight years old—the doctor that the others quietly made fun of for having no life outside of her work, had a man twenty-nine years her junior on his knees eating her out. Ignoring the fact that she was old enough to  _ be _ his mother, she had been the one to  _ deliver _ him. She was sure she would be able to find some pre-war term for what she was feeling if she looked, but she lost all thought when JJ roughly added two fingers, curling the pads of the digits and  _ just  _ hitting that special spot. Her first climax from someone  _ else _ in...God, in nearly twenty years, hit her like a stampeding brahmin.

Madison bit her hand to stop herself from crying out too loudly and pressed her thighs tightly against JJ’s head. He guided her through her orgasm before reappearing from beneath her skirt, face shining as he grinned up at her. She was about to ask what he was so smug about—an absurd question since he had made her come harder than anything she had felt for at least a decade—when he lunged up and kissed her. It was the most intimate thing to happen yet, but just like everything else with JJ, it was passionate and demanding.

Madison ran her hands along his arms at first, before deciding that she owed him one, and instead palmed at his cock through his jeans, pleasantly surprised at his size. She broke the kiss off and dropped to her knees, yanking down his pants and pulling his  _ very _ large member out. She eyed it for a moment before spitting on her hand and giving it several smooth but firm jerks. Above her, JJ let out a satisfied sigh, but Madison wanted more. The hand holding his cock went to the base, while her other hand went down between her legs. She slid the thick head past her lips, her scientist’s brain noting the musky scent. That thought quickly passed as his member reached the back of her throat, and for the first time in her life, Madison was grateful for her lack of a gag reflex.

JJ moaned loudly as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on his cock. Whatever reservations she should have had were long gone, and she threw herself into the process of sucking the young man off. She bobbed her head back and forth for a minute or two before one of JJ’s hands grabbed her hair and pulled her off.

“Enough of that,” he growled, “as much as I would love coming down your throat, I think we  _ both _ deserve better.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she breathed, and he helped her to her feet. “My room is just outside the lab. We can continue this there.”

JJ looked disappointed for only a moment before she reached down and squeezed his member and smirked at him.

“Trust me,” she said, rubbing it slowly, “it’ll be better in a bed.”

Madison quickly straightened herself out while JJ tucked his dick back into his pants, taking a deep breath before following her out. Thankfully, no guards were patrolling the hall, and they were able to slip into her room with ease. The moment she locked the hatch behind her, she was pulled back, letting out a surprised yelp as JJ threw her onto her bed.

Above her, JJ had torn his shirt and pants off, and his glorious cock stood upright. Madison licked her lips at the sight of it again, earning a predatory smirk from the younger man. From his position, he had full access to her body, bunching her skirt to her hips and literally tearing her panties off. Whatever protest she may have had, it was lost when JJ teased the head of his cock against her folds.

“What do you say, Doctor Li?” He asked impishly, “do you want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow?”

Later, Madison would say that it was her rustiness in the field of dirty talk that struck her then, but all she could do was nod, and then cry out when JJ slid into her. First, his fingers had relaxed her pussy so that his tongue could draw an orgasm from her. Both had felt incredible, but neither compared to the feeling of his cock filling her up.

“Oh god!” She cried out as JJ grunted, driving the last few inches into her.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned, “how long’s it been, Doctor Li? Since you had a cock deep inside of you?”

“Years!” She gasped before he gave a shallow thrust. “Since— _ oh god— _ before you were born!”

“Is that so?” JJ chuckled, pulling back until just the tip was inside of her, and slamming in again, forcing another cry out. “I guess you could say that it was my— _ fuck, you feel so good— _ my destiny to fuck you then. Is that what it is? You were waiting for my big cock to come fuck your slutty pussy?”

The combination of his filthy words, intense thrusting, and her period of celibacy contributed to her early orgasm. Madison  _ screamed _ as she came, vision white, legs wrapped around JJ’s torso, her heels digging into his back as her body violently shook. Her partner was unaffected, fucking her through her orgasm gently until she stopped shaking. Once the brightness faded, she was able to notice that she had dug her nails so deeply into his shoulders that she had drawn blood. JJ didn’t seem the mind, judging from the way he leisurely thrust into her without a care in the world.

“You haven’t...finished yet,” Madison noted, panting heavily. That caused JJ to stop his movements, and Madison became aware of just how much he filled her.

“Would you like me to?” He asked her with a grin.

“It just seems...fair?” She shrugged. This man, James’  _ son _ had given her two orgasms. She didn’t even care about the fact that she had slept with him anymore—there was no way that she was going to worry about the father when the son could make her come like  _ that _ .

“Well then, let’s get to work,” JJ said, “do you want to keep your clothes on or are you comfortable stripping down?”

“Sweetie, after two orgasms, I’m sure I could find a third person if you asked me to,” Madison told him bluntly, “which would you prefer?”

“Clothes off,” he ordered after a moment of thought, “leave the heels on.”

Madison smirked at him before stripping, her skirt, shirt, and lab coat all flying into a corner of her room. Her bra quickly followed, and then she was bowled over again as JJ attacked her breasts, mouth latching onto one while his hand massaged the other. She felt him grinding against her leg and managed to pull him off just enough for him to understand what she wanted.

Madison expected a repeat of round one, some simple sex that ended in both of them orgasming. JJ had other ideas, because he spun her onto her stomach, and then pulled her up onto her hands and knees. She was lucky he couldn’t see her face because she had gone scarlet. Then, after lining himself up, he thrust into her with one hard push. One hand went to her waist, while the other undid her bun before fisting up in her hair. It was the last gentle touch she would receive for some time.

Barely had she glanced over her shoulder to see what he was waiting for when he pulled back and then slammed into her again. And again. And again. Now, Madison wasn’t  _ unfamiliar _ with sex, even with a nineteen-year hiatus, but even when she had performed the act, it tended to not be...this. JJ was pistoning in and out of her like a machine, using the leverage the hand in her hair gave him to keep her back arched just slightly. She was barely capable of thought, let alone  _ speech _ , so all that really came out of her mouth was a mix of  _ Oh fuck, holy shit, don’t stop, please,  _ as well as unintelligible moans, whimpers, and whines.

Likewise, the young stud mounting her was grunting and groaning, throwing a few expletives in as he worked. The hand on her hip held on tightly, and she was almost certain there would be a handprint shaped bruise there the next day, but for the life of her, she couldn't care. Each thrust filled her completely, and the new position allowed him to hit differently, with the tip of his cock brushing against her womb. Suddenly, the hand vanished, and she registered both a loud smack and a sharp sting on her ass. She quickly realised he had spanked her and was going to say it supposed to be the other way around when he did it again, and  _ harder _ . Instinctively, she felt herself tighten around him, which enhanced both of their pleasure, and found that maybe her joke could wait.

He gave her maybe fifteen, twenty spanks before deciding she was tight enough, and his hand instead snaked to her clitoris, rubbing at it while he kept slamming into her. She felt her peak building for the third time, but she was also aware that JJ’s thrusts were becoming erratic. Madison glanced over her shoulder at him again, and she wasn’t sure if it was just great timing, or the sight of the young man looking close to being undone was what finished her, but she felt her third orgasm be torn out of her and let out a cry before her arms gave out under her. JJ looked so close to finishing, and she was wondering what he was going to do.

“Where—” he began to ask, but she cut him off quickly with, “ _ in me _ .”

His hips stuttered, he buried himself deep in her, and with a roar, JJ came inside of her like a flood. Dangerous, certainly, but Madison was a doctor, and it wouldn’t be too hard to get the materials needed to ensure there was no pregnancy. JJ collapsed after pulling out of her, the last few spurts of his orgasm landing between her thighs.

“I’ll...help you clean up in a moment,” he said, finally showing  _ some _ sign of exertion. “I just need a second.”

Madison just hummed in response, not quite able to move either. True to word, after a minute, she was gently rolled onto her back, and she heard him wetting a rag to clean her with. The aftercare was nice, but it was clear to both of them that they needed to discuss what had just happened.

“It would be best if this weren’t mentioned to your father,” she said once he had cleaned her and himself. 

“Yeah, Dad’s...unique in how he sees things,” JJ nodded. “Honestly, he’s kind of a prick. Never really realised it until he pulled his great escape.”

“James always tended to act before thinking when it was something he cared about,” Madison agreed. “That said, just because he shouldn’t know about this happening doesn’t mean that we have to pretend that it didn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“JJ, you gave me three orgasms,” she stated matter-of-factly. “If you think for a moment that I’m not going to have you fuck my brains out again, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Well glad to know I’m still useful,” he laughed.

“But next, time, I’m on top,” she said. “I do like to have  _ some _ control.”

“That’s fair,” JJ smiled, before gathering his clothes and starting to get dressed. He paused by her door, and she saw that mischievous smirk cross his features again. “You should think about that threesome you offered. Your assistant Janice seems like she might agree to one, just because it’s with you.”

She threw the closest thing she had at him, which just happened to be the remains of her panties. JJ laughed as he snatched them out of the air.

“Maybe I’ll bring you some lingerie for next time as well,” he mused. “I’m sure I can find some.”

“If you give me three orgasms, I might just agree.”

“Please, Madison,” JJ scoffed. “We’ll go for  _ four _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK guys I just wrote this on a whim. If people likes it maybe I'll write more of this LW fucking his way across the Capital Wasteland. The Older Woman/Younger Man tag would pretty much hold true no matter who it was, considering EVERYONE is older than the LW in canon. Let me know what you think.


End file.
